Is this a date?
++ Tyger Pax ++ Arcee doesn't remember the last time she felt so nervous. For once, she bypassed the shooting range in Stanix...escaped the terror and the grief and uncertainty of the past few cycles...and headed out to Tyger Pax to get buffed, waxed, polished and detailed...for a DATE. She's told no one. Now standing outside of the operahouse at Tyger Pax, Arcee alternates between looking around for her date, and self-consciously checking the shine on her armour. Blast Off ...was NOT expecting this either. His whole world crumbled upside down, he's a wanted fugitive on the run- and here he is, striding up to the opera house for a... well, he's not going to call it a date. Not ...specifically. That would make HIM nervous, too. No... he's... catching up... with class. Yes, that's it. Normally getting buffed and polished wouldn't be a problem for the shuttleformer... but he's "between bank accounts" as he put it earlier. Yes. Prowl may be master of flipping tables, Blast Off is master of denial. However- he did finally catch Hook again in Kaon, and was able to finagle a few favors from the other classy mech. And so Blast Off doesn't look too out of place- he's shined and looking smart- as he catches sight of Arcee and walks over to her. There's still a slightly nervous glance around... he's not entirely sure she isn't working with Prowl these days. She *didn't* answer his question satisfactorily on that.... but surely she would not betray him? Not after all they've been through? The shuttleformer stops and nods politely, the picture of manners. "You look... lovely." "Thank you, you're looking pretty classy yourself," Arcee chuckles...then her expression turns serious. "I hope you don't mind if I have a ground rule for tonight. Just one. ...I just don't want to talk about any of the terrible things that happened last week. There's been so much death, and accusations and scheming and...and I just want to put it aside. For one night. My radio is off. I don't want to talk to anyone tonight except for you." Blast Off blinks at Arcee, tensing... and then he relaxes, the shadow of a smile playing across what the femme can see of his face. "That is... /quite/ agreeable to me. Yes." He seems put at ease by that... he'd been worried this was a ruse to get him somewhere and ask more awkward questions. "Yes... tonight I would like to just... forget." The shuttle gestures towards the door of the Opera House. "Shall we, then?" Arcee nods, and follows Blast Off into the building. "That isn't to say we can't discuss anything at all...I mean, if you'd like to discuss feelings, that's an option," she offers, not wanting to shut down the date right from the get-go. "For instance, I'll be honest with you about what I'm feeling right now...just a bundle of nervous energy. This is the first 'normal' thing I've done in a while. I feel almost like I'm stealing a moment that I'm no longer entitled to have, if that makes any sense." Blast Off allows himself a small chuckle. "Understood. And quite understandable." Of course he's NOT going to admit *he's* kind of nervous, too, but he does say, "It's... all TOO understandable, really. We find ourselves in troubled times... taking a moment to simply enjoy ourselves once more seems so... strange and unfamiliar to me now." He looks around the glorious architecture and lets it just sink in. "And I... *missed* it. I missed THIS. Culture, class, the pursuit of beauty and excellence and intelligence. It reminds me that there is more to our lives than our daily, brute struggles." "I know you really long to be exploring space," Arcee mentions...they still have some time before the show. "If you did have an opportunity to go, do you think you would miss all of this?" Blast Off stops mid-survey of the room, and his optics get a far-away look to them. After a moment, he quietly responds, "...I don't know. I think so. Some things, like this. Some things I would... not miss. Space is peaceful. I'm... home there." Of course, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Blast Off is forgetting how lonely he could sometimes get up there, too. But usually he had teammates with him, anyway. And to be away so much... his spark yearns to return. He turns to Acee. "What about you? Is there somewhere you long to return to?" "Yeah. Normal," Arcee says with a grin. "Seriously, though, that's what I would like. Peace of mind. A few close friends I can trust, no matter what. Certainty. The return of civility. Constructive conversation." She glances around at other couples, noticing that many of them are holding hands or have arms linked, but she isn't sure if this would make Blast Off feel weird, so she doesn't do it. Blast Off gives Arcee a sympathetic nod. "...I understand. I hope that returns soon, though I...I..." His voice trails off before he says *I don't think so*. They're supposed to be focusing on tonight, right? Not depressing things outside. Making a sound something like clearing one's throat, he turns to gesture towards the ampitheater doors. "I believe they are taking seats before the show." If Blast Off noticed Arcee wondering about the holding hands, he hasn't made any move. However, knowing Blast Off and his general social cluelessness at times, he probably didn't notice. If he did, he would indeed be awkward. That would be like... admitting this is a date. Arcee follows Blast Off to their seats, and they get the pleasant surprise of having great seats! It's a terrific view of the main stage. She has a seat beside him, and gives him a sidelong glance curiously. "Wow. Great seats..." She places her hand on the armrest between then, wondering if he'll hold her hand. She's banking on 'no', as he really is rather clueless to social cues. But he's a gentleman nonetheless. This, to her, is like a social experiment of sorts. Blast Off takes Arcee to their seats, and indeed they are quite lovely! Once she has sat down, so does he. Violet optics take in the view. "Yes. I think it quite ironic we finally benefit from *something* the Senate did... even if they didn't intend it quite this way." He looks a bit triumphant at that. Then he glances around again, briefly looking at Arcee. His hand remains at his side. There's a blink, and it's possible he's actually noticed her move. But he glances away quickly enough that...well, it's possible he didn't notice, either. That faceplate and optic visors can make it so hard to tell. There's probably a reason for that, too. He's... not sure what to do. So... do nothing, nothing at all. Always the safest response. "I... uh... hear this opera has recieved several good reviews..." Arcee hrmphs slightly. (Maybe he's just not that into me,) she thinks to herself. Was she doing this date thing wrong?? Maybe at the opera it wasn't allowed! She folds her hands back into her lap. "So did I! The lead is from Vos...not known for their operatic talent, but this one's really making a name for herself." Blast Off ...does like Arcee, but the shuttleformer is 1) an extremely guarded, aloof, undemonstrative individual. And 2) he's ...not entirely sure what this is. Arcee is the only friend he has remaining in this world right now. He actually doesn't want to blow that making unwanted assumptions. Date or simply friendship, he's quite content simply sitting here and enjoying Arcee's company. But he's a quiet, introverted mech, and simply sharing space is in itself a measure of trust... and companionship. So he nods, "Yes. She's practiced for several thousands years, I hear, and lately has really made a breakthrough." He glances at her, and subconsciously his own hands falls onto his lap as well. "Would you... like a drink?" "Oh, no thank you, we can probably grab one later on if you'd like." Arcee smiles kindly, somewhat confused over what this 'date' thing is supposed to be, so she's been taking visual cues from those around them, who are probably more committed couples. "I hope I'm not making you nervous," she adds. Blast Off nods, looking over at the drink he'd *Really* like to have right now.... but it probably wouldn't be polite to drink alone. So he slowly shifts back to his seat and focuses on Arcee once more. There's a blink. "N-no!" He clears his throat again, strightening up and trying to look as aristocratic as possible. There's an awkward pause, then he asks, "I... hope you're having a good time?" A wing elevon twitches. "Of course I am," Arcee says cheerfully. "I guess I'm just...kind of confused, that's all...I've never actually been on a date before." Oh no, she said the D-word! "I saw all of those mechs holding hands, so I didn't know if we were supposed to be doing the same thing." Blast Off FREEZES. Oh slag. She DOES think this is a date. The shuttleformer's optics widen and he just sits there, hands on lap for a long moment. For a member of the Primal Vanguard, a veteran of many a deadly battle... he sure suddenly feels like a MTO fresh off the assembly line. Another wing elevon twitches as he slowly turns to look at Arcee. "I...uh..." He gawps at Arcee a moment, and is suddenly grateful he's wearing a faceplate. "I...apologize. I... wasn't sure. I..." He glances nervously over at some couple holding hands. "I...." "It's okay," Arcee reassures, reaching over to touch Blast Off's hand. "It's okay to not know." She looks like she's going to say something else, but at that moment, the house lights dim, and the production gets ready to begin, so Arcee settles back into her seat to enjoy the opera. Blast Off stiffens as Arcee touches his hand... and then, oddly, relaxes ever-so-slightly. As the femme settles back into her seat, the shuttle looks over at her. He almost says something, but the production begins, so he settles in to watch the show. For a long time he simply enjoys the production, feeling as if he himself is soaring right along with the music. It's not the *best* he's heard, but still, it's like a refreshing glass of energon to a mech dying of thirst. But eventually, his gaze returns to the femme sitting next to him, and her hand still touching his. Slowly, deliberately... and with difficulty, because it's not a natural move for him... he shifts his hand so it is more firmly touching her own. The last time Arcee got to be here was definitely NOT a 'date'. She was with Proteus, and even though it was a very acclaimed show, she didn't enjoy it at all, and a lot of that had to do with the awful company she was keepng. But then again, it wasn't a 'date', either. This is much more enjoyable for Arcee all around -- she's with someone she actually wants to be with, the production (at least to her) is top-notch, and she's having a very enjoyable and relaxing time of it. Some time into the show, it occurs to her that she's completely comfortable here. She feels very safe. As time passes the hand-holding feels a lot less awkward and it's actually a source of comfort for her. Blast Off is enjoying this too. It's a welcome respite from all the chaos and uncertainty, threat of capture and death that awaits him outside. Here... here he can just feel civilized again. The shuttleformer relaxes as well, and he actually doesn't mind the hand-holding either. And for a mech who really likes his *personal space*... that's saying a lot. He eventually leans in, his hand shifting to cover hers even more as he does so, and whispers, "I heard this singer actually *took the job* that she plays here... she worked as a barkeep for a few hundred years just to get into this role! Now that is dedication!" Then he seems to notice how close he got in his almost geeky excitement, blinks, and leans quickly back into his own seat. "I can believe it," Arcee whispers back, smiling to herself as the somewhat bashful shuttleformer claims his own space once more. She doesn't stop him! The show continues on, getting a rousing ovation at its finale. Arcee's defeinitely one of the more enthusiastic appreciators. "Oh, that was wonderful!" she exclaims. Blast Off finds himself grinning under his faceplate as they applaud and begin exiting. As they approach the lobby, the shuttleformer stops and turns to look at Arcee. He's got something on his mind, but it takes him a moment to find the thing to say as he glances around the room as if searching for words there. "Arcee, I enjoyed that. I want to... thank you. That may be the only pleasant thing I experience in quite awhile, and... well..." He looks off again, as if debating, then turns back to add, "Arcee. I... do enjoy your company. But..." His optics darken slightly. "You are..." he again struggles with words- he's no good at things like this. "You are a friend. My...only friend, I think, and..." He pauses and looks away, "I don't want to ruin that." Arcee turns her full attention to Blast Off, and she smiles kindly as she listens to him. "I understand. But just remember, we can do this anytime you need to escape the more upsetting stuff. It may end up being kind of an...unexpected boost, you know? Just think about it. Because I thought this was the best time I've had in a very long time." Arcee ponders hugging Blast Off before he leaves, but she knows how important personal space is to him. So she gives his hand a squeeze, then leans in and kisses him on the faceplate. "Take care of yourself, okay? I know you know how. But I don't know when I'm going to get to see you again. So please take care." Blast Off nods, relieved at her reaction... and hoping he worded that correctly. He's... not quite sure, but it's difficult to articulate when you don't even truly know how you feel. He's still trying to figure that out. "I will. It was for me, as well." He stands there, still unsure what to say or do, when Arcee leans in and kisses him. His optics widen in surprise and he freezes again. And then... she's gone, before he can think do actually DO something. As she departs, the shuttleformer stands there and gazes in the direction she left... and finds himself regretting he didn't say- or do- more. That kiss... was nice. Finally collecting his wits, he does radio her, <<...Y-Yes. You take care, as well. And... thank you.>> Subtle, muted words... but rare, heartfelt ones from the aloof shuttleformer.